Improving semiconductor devices such as low-side switches or high side switches is challenging. A common source configuration allows for multi-n-channel low-side switches or multi-p-channel high-side switches monolithically integrated in a semiconductor body. Electrical isolation of different parts of the semiconductor body, sufficient thermal coupling between source and a heat sink, and reduction of parasitic inductances are key challenges in this regard.
It is an object to provide an improved semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor.